1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parameter setting circuit and a method for generating a current, and particularly relates to a parameter setting circuit and a method for generating a current for a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, an electronic circuit usually requires a parameter setting circuit to generate a current that is set based on the practical design requirement. Such parameter setting circuit normally sets a current by coupling a resistor to a specific voltage or a ground voltage. Conventionally, an internal resistor of the parameter setting circuit is serially coupled to an external setting impedor externally connected with the parameter setting circuit, and the resistor string is used to divide a specific voltage to generate a setting current. However, a current value of the setting current generated based on above may be deviated since the resistance value of the internal resistor cannot be determined accurately.
In the conventional art, different pins are provided in the parameter setting circuit to be respectively coupled to the specific voltage and the external setting impedor and used with different circuit structure designs to generate the setting current, so as to solve this issue. However, the manufacturing cost of the circuit may thus be increased.